In the past, display devices with circuit boards mounted on a circuit board mounting material have been known. Such display devices have had disadvantages in that it is difficult to ground the circuit board when the side of the board mounting material whereon the circuit board is attached lacks electroconductivity.
Accordingly, in the past, display devices have been proposed (see for example Cited Patent Document 1) whereby grounding of the circuit board is enabled even when the surface of a board mounting material where the circuit board is mounted does not have electroconductivity,
The aforementioned Cited Patent Document 1 discloses an image display device provided with a circuit board mounted on a plastic frame (board mounting material) comprised of plastic resin having electroconductivity. In such an image display device, a special grounding fitting is provided for the purpose of electrically connecting the ground pattern of a circuit board with a metal plate provided on the interior of the image display device, and a circuit board mounted on the board mounting device is grounded through the grounding fitting.